Stone Giants What If Scenario Alternate Ending
by yolo1200
Summary: Alternate ending to SGWIS.


A/N: Hello again! I hate myself for doing it, but I came up with an alternate ending to my story. THERE WILL BE HUGE FEELS.

The rocks began to split apart underneath the company's feet. Suddenly they completely separated, pulling half of the company one way, and the others in the opposite direction.

To keep from falling to his death, Kili stepped to one side, separating him from his older brother, Fili.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili shouted, reaching for his brother. Kili watched in terror as he was pulled away from his brother.

In an instant of panick and instinct, he did the stupidest thing he could've done.

He jumped.

"Kili, NO!" Kili couldn't tell if it was his brother, his uncle, or even the whole company. By the time he realized what he had done, he was already flying, or falling, towards his brother on the other side.

He managed to land on the other side, just as the rock began to crumble away.

Before he knew it, he was plummeting downwards towards the sharp, jagged rocks below.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his life seemed to flash through his mind, waiting for his body to smash against the rocks.

Suddenly he felt himself being yanked upwards. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the deep blue, terrified eyes of his older brother.

Fili pulled him close. "Don't ever do that again, you damned idiot! You could've been killed!"

"Sorry," Kili mumbled, burying his face into his brother's coat. He was just relieved to be alive.

"Look out!" Bofur suddenly called. Kili's head snapped up just in time to see that they were plummeting towards the side of the mountain.

For the second time, Kili shut his eyes. He didn't want his last sight to be his body being crushed against the mountain. His grip on Fili's coat tightened.

The stone giant crashed into the mountain. The impact sent the brothers flying forward.

Kili remembered flying into the rocks and smashing his head against them. Then the world went black.

Things started fading in and out...he heard voices.

"...Too late, lad...too much blood..."

"Kili...stay...us, please...can't go... need you..."

"Damn it, boy, I demand that you open your eyes this instant!"

Surprisingly, his eyes snapped open to see his brother's tear-streaked face, his Uncle's worried eyes.

"Fee...Uncle..." he moaned, trying to speak.

"Don't try to talk, Kili. I'm going to go get Oin." Thorin stood and walked off.

"Thank Mahal, Kili! I thought we'd lost you!"

A pang went through Kili at the relief in his voice. He knew what was coming... he had already accepted it.

"Brother...I love you..." he murmured.

"I love you too, Kee. Don't ever forget it."

"Tell...Mum...what happened?" he gasped.

Fili frowned. "I don't understand."

"Stupid...reckless...she always... said I was... guess... I didn't... believe her..."

"You'll get better at it," Fili said.

"No."

"Of course you will, Kee."

"No."

Kili already felt the darkness taking over, enclosing him.

"Kee? Open your eyes, okay? You can't fall asleep."

"Love...you...Uncle...Mum...damn, even Mr. Boggins..."

"Kee?"

"I shouldn't have jumped..." he barely whispered.

Fili's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Kee, no. No!"

"See...you...soon, brother..."

"NO! DAMN IT, KILI! YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME! UNCLE! UNCLE, COME QUICKLY, PLEASE!"

"No use..." Kili mumbled, letting himself slip farther into the darkness.

"Kili, if you don't open your eyes right now, so help me..." Thorin roared.

Kili's eyes fluttered for a moment, and he smiled.

"Bye, Uncle...Kick the dragon's ass for me, kay?"

"YOU WILL NOT DIE, YOUNG MAN! I REFUSE!"

"Guess I just got rebellious, then," Kili said with a small smile, closing his eyes for the last time, a tiny breath escaping his lips.

"Kili! NO!" Fili wailed, pulling his baby brother close.

Oin came, but there was nothing he could do.

Kili, sweet, lovable, innocent Kili, was dead.

And his dying thought was how all it took was a couple of rocks.

A/N: ASDFGHJKL! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

I...I'll just sob brokenly on the floor, now.

Goodbye.


End file.
